videoarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beatles: 1963
'January' 8 January 1963 - Roundup - TV show (presumed lost) 13 January 1963 - Thank Your Lucky Stars - TV show (presumed lost) 16 January 1963 - People and Places - TV show (presumed lost) 'February' 23 February 1963 - Thank Your Lucky Stars - TV show (presumed lost) 'March' 2 March 1963 - ABC at Large - Interview (presumed lost) 25 March 1963 - Alberton Golf Course, Liverpool - 8mm colour film, photo session 'April' 4 April 1963 - BBC Paris Studio, London - 8mm colour film, photo session 9 April 1963 - Tuesday Rendezvous - TV show (presumed lost) 13 April 1963 - The 625 Show - TV show (presumed lost) 14 April 1963 - Thank Your Lucky Stars - TV show (presumed lost) 16 April 1963 - Scene at 6.30 - TV show (presumed lost) 'May' 12 May 1963 - Thank Your Lucky Stars - TV show (presumed lost) 16 May 1963 - Pops and Lenny - TV show (presumed lost) 'June' 22 June 1963 - Juke Box Jury - TV show (presumed lost) John is part of the jury 23 June 1963 - Lucky Stars (Summer Spin) - TV show (presumed lost) 30 June 1963 - ABC Cinema, Great Yarmouth (?) - Interview 'July' 27 July 1963 - Brean Down + Weston-super-Mare - 8mm colour film 'August' 8 August 1963 - Jersey Airport, Saint Peter - 8mm colour film 14 August 1963 - Scene at 6.30 - Twist and Shout 14 August 1963 - Scene at 6.30 - TV show 18 August 1963 - Lucky Stars (Summer Spin) - TV show (presumed lost) 22 August 1963 - Day by Day - TV show (presumed lost) 25 August 1963 - ABC Theatre, Blackpool - 8mm colour film September 7 September 1963 - Big Night Out - TV show 10 September 1963 - Savoy Hotel, London - From Want a Fight? Liston's Here! newsreel 'October' 4 October 1963 - Ready, Steady, Go! - TV show 9 October 1963 - The Mersey Sound - BBC Documentary 13 October 1963 - Val Parnell's Sunday Night at the London Palladium - TV show (presumed lost) 13 October 1963 - ITV News - Interview 15 October 1963 - Floral Hall, Southport - 8mm colour film 16 October 1963 - Playhouse Theatre, London - ITV News interview 18 October 1963 - Scene at 6.30 - She Loves You 20 October 1963 - Thank Your Lucky Stars - TV show 23 October 1963 - London Airport, Heathrow - Departure 26 October 1963 - Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm - 8mm black and white film 27 October 1963 - Cirkus Lorensbergsparken, Göteborg - Concert footage; 8mm colour film 30 October 1963 - Drop In - Swedish TV show 31 October 1963 - London Airport, Heathrow - Arrival 'November' 1 November 1963 - Odeon Cinema, Cheltenham - Concert footage, black and white silent film 4 November 1963 - Prince of Wales Theatre, London - Rehearsal 4 November 1963 - The Royal Variety Show - Concert 5 November 1963 - This Week - Interview 7 November 1963 - In Town - Interview 7 November 1963 - Adelphi Cinema, Dublin - Concert footage, black and white silent film 8 November 1963 - Ulster News - Interview 8 November 1963 - ITV News - Belfast 12 November 1963 - Day by Day - TV show interview 16 November 1963 - Winter Gardens Theatre, Bournemouth - Concert footage 20 November 1963 - ABC Cinema, Manchester - Concert footage 21 November 1963 - ABC Cinema, Carlisle - Interview, unknown TV programme 25 November 1963 - Late Scene Extra - TV show 26 November 1963 - East at Six Ten - Interview after the show at Regal Cinema, Cambridge 29 November 1963 - ABC Cinema, Huddersfield - After concert footage 'December' 2 December 1963 - The Morecambe and Wise Show - TV show 7 December 1963 - Juke Box Jury - TV show (presumed lost) 7 December 1963 - Empire Theatre, Liverpool - It's the Beatles special concert 9 December 1963 - Odeon Cinema, Southend-on-Sea - News footage 14 December 1963 - Palais, Wimbledon - Concert footage 20 December 1963 - ITV News - Interview 15 December 1963 - Lucky Stars on Merseyside - TV show 24 December 1963 - Day by Day - Interview